Psych New Beginnings
by BestShippz
Summary: Psych futurefic picks up right where the show ended. I have lots of ideas on new interesting ideas for this fic. Includes Shules and Carlowe for main shipps I also have an idea later for Gus. T for mild language
1. Chapter 1

**Psych: New beginings**

 **Hi guys this is gonna be a psych fic. I love psych and I absolutly love shules and this fic will have plenty of it. im gonna start right back where the show ended and go from there. And the amount of time that has passed in the story since the last chapter will be in the a/n. I have a lot of ideas in mind and hope you guys will like them, now lets get on with it.**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own psych, if I did Shawn would have told jules instead of her finding out**

 **Chapter 1: Competition part 1**

A lot had happened that day for Shawn, he made it to San Francisco, Proposed to his beautiful girlfriend and had her engagement ring stolen. Fortunatly the 'perp' was driving 30 miles over the speed limit and was pulled over almost immidiatly by an officer going to the crime scene they were at. Right now they were standing in Juliet's kitchen just making out and releasing all of the emotions they couldn't before due to them being apart.

"Mmm, I love you Jules" Shawn said breaking the kiss.

"Hmm, me too Shawn I missed you so much" said Juliet passionately.

Shawn started looking around curiously at the house Juliet got for them.

Juliet noticed this and spoke up."Do you like it Shawn, I know it might seem a little to orange but I was in a huge rush and with all the pressure of moving to San Francisco an-" she was cut off by shawn.

"Jules I love it stop worrying so much" Shawn said looking his new fiance in the eyes.

"Do you like the ring I kind of stole from my dad."

"Yes of course I do Shawn but are you sure its OK with your dad" Juliet asked hesitantly looking down at the shiny engagement ring.

"ehh he'll be fine jules... just uhh, d-dont tell him alright" Shawn sounded slightly nervous

Just as Juliet was about to say something else she heard the front door open.

"Shawn someones here" she said reaching for one of her hidden guns.

"Relax Jules its probably just Gus" Shawn said stopping her arm from picking up the firearm.

"hey guys whats going on" Gus said walking into the kitchen.

"Nothing buddy, just catching up" Shawn said kissing Juliet forehead.

"Hi Gus" Juliet said sweetly.

"hey Jules, this is a nice place you got here can I ask a favor?" gus asked hoping for the best.

"Sure what do you need?" Juliet asked back.

"Well... I don't really have a steady income job at the moment so can i crash here with you guys for a while.

"Oh, OK sure, I guess, Shawn?" Juliet replied oddly.

"Sure buddy im fine with it, how long?

"Im not sure but maybe a month tops".

Shawn and Juliet's mouths hung open, a full month!?

trying to change the topic fast Gus asked" anyone hungry I haven't eaten anything since that pastry when I quit my old job.

"Ohhh me" Shawn said raising his hand like a little kid.

Juliet just giggled" I know a good taco shop on the corner over there.

"Ha you know thats right" Gus said with a smirk on his face.

"Im driving!" Shawn said grabbing the keys of the student drivers car.

"You must be out of your damn mind im driving" Gus replied.

"Hah in your dreams Gus you can have the shotgun wheel, I get the accelerator."

Shawn was then tackled by Gus as they both tumbled to the floor and broke a vase.

Then an agitated Juliet spoke up" Oh my god that was a nice vase you guys!"

Both guys looked at Juliet once she raised her voice.

"Neither of you morons are driving that stolen car, im gonna bring it into the compound later but for now we are taking my car and IM DRIVING!"

"Yes mam" both Shawn and Gus said in unison.

After they ate they all went back to Shawn **and** Juliet house to settle in for the night. Shawn and jules obviously slept in their own bed in their bedroom and Gus just crashed on the couch. Once in bed all cuddeled up to juliet Shawn spoke.

"So this new psychic at the department ... is he uhh, good?

"Sure, he give us the information like you do, only his 'visions' are more floppy and crazy then yours but other than that he's pretty much the same. why? do you think hes real?"

"tsk, Jules of course not, there is no such thing as psychics remember."

"Well you asked, jerk." Juliet said while punching Shawn playfully.

"well whats he like" Shawn asked, interested at this point.

"well he's white, about your height, brown wavy hair, these big black nerd glasses. oh and hes a huge know-it-all, he always uses these big vocabulary words and claims he can spell all of them with ease. Also he's a sucker for pretty faces. If a girl walks by and shes even remotly pretty then he just drops everything and just starts hitting on her." Juliet said matter-of-factly.

"Oh and Shawn your not going to believe this last part. he has a black partner who likes goofing off and referencing 80's movies and who cares deeply for his hair, who's favorite fruit is you guessed it Pineapple.

Shawn layed there jaw-droped listening to every word. if what Jules said is true then these guys we crime solving machines.

"whats his favorite show?" Shawn asked hoping this guy wasn't his full clone.

"Im not really sure but he talks a lot about spongebob."

Shawn mentally sighed thanking God that they weren't completely the same. He quickly regained his composure" wow we are gonna have to fill Gus in on this in the morning. By the way Jules this white guy, the psychic... how may times has he hit on you." Shawn said playfully looking down at Juliet.

"Oh honey, I lost tack after 100" Juliet said cutely while turning around and kissing Shawn on the nose.

The next day after Gus was filled in on our new similar tag team, the three of them headed for the station. as soon as they walked in Juliet was greeted with a kiss on the hand by a very nerdy looking guy who matched Juliet description of the resident psychic.

"Ahh Juliet, my alluring, winsome, beautiful co-worker. it is such a pleasure to be working again with such beauty and grace." the strangely slender man stood on one knee in front of Juliet.

"Oh hi there Wendell, wow you were not kidding when you said you would greet me like that every day. Juliet spoke uncomfortably.

"Gus what does 'winsome' mean? Shawn whispered.

"It means beautiful Shawn."

Wendell noticed this and spoke up

"Who are these two gentlemen?"

wendells partner walked up to the group to listen

"Oh this is my Fiance Shawn and his partner Gus, they are the psychic team from my old department. Juliet said that last part hesitantly, trying to avoid lying about shawn's 'gift' as much as possible.

"FIANCE!, PSYCHIC! You actually had a psychic boyfriend! I thought you were kidding about that so you could play hard to get. thats impossible if you think he's gonna come in here and replace us you've got another thing coming. I bet he's a fake. Wendell said making a big scene.

"Nice to meet you sir, though id appreciate it if you stopped hitting on Juliet considering we will be married soon. Im getting a feeling about you. im seeing letters... oh wait they're forming into words... long words and a BEEP! by any chance have you competed in any spelling bees in your life. Shawn said keeping his cool

Wendell immediately went wide eyed

"Oooo, but im sensing you didn't win... you just forgot the last letter." Shawn mentioned remembering Gus's trouble in those spelling bees hoping that this guy wasn't smarter then Gus.

Juliet sighed mentally knowing that Shawn put that together from her information. but even she had to admit that the way he came up with these conclusions so fast was very impressive.

Wendell's jaw dropped" What! I've never told that to anyone but Randy.

Randy stepped up from behind Wendell clearly impressed by Shawn's guess.

"Im sorry about my partner, it really is embarrassing how he acts around women, im Randy."

"hi Randy nice to meet another man with an amazing taste in hair gel. oh and I know how you feel when your partner pulls things like that" Shawn said looking back at Gus.

Gus steped up clearly annoyed with wendell's actions."Hey Wendell I bet you cant spell aggiornamento"Gus said testing the Psychic.

"OOOHHHH REALLY!" Wendell yelled." A-G-G... wait let me start over, A-G-G... DAMMIT! I don't have to prove anything to you bud from the Cosby show" Wendell said screaming this time.

"IM NOT BUD! DAMMIT SHAWN STOP TELLING PEOPLE IM BUD!"

Shawn didn't even hear him he was too wrapped up in an argument with Randy about the best way to keep your hair thick. At this point they were making lots of noise and the entire department was staring at the 4 knuckleheads arguing and yelling.

"ENOUGH!" Chief Vick yelled." , im glad you could make it now could you 4 just shut up and get in my office. You too O'hara. Now if we could start this meeting. I assume you all met in the hallway. Today we will be determining who we hire permanently as our lead consultants. Beacause this is San fransisco and we cant afford to hire you both. As I personally know, psych is a very solid team and will get the job done. on the other hand the mindmasters are somewhat more efficient."

"Hold on one second chief, You two are the ones who took the name mindmasters! oh you are so going down" Shawn said competitively.

"Chief we get the idea here give us a case and see who solves it first" Randy said impatiently.

"Alright here it is" chief said giving them the case file."We have a suicide here, but other than the marks on the neck where he supposedly hung himself, all signs point to murder. head to the crime scene to sense whatever you have to. Now get out there and catch me a killer. O'hara just g along with Shawn and Gus and make sure they don't get them selves killed.

"Alright chief, guys lets go" Juliet said neutrally.

Once they were outside the station they all approached Juliet car."So where are we going guys"

"SHOTGUN!" Shawn yelled.

"Dammit!" yelled Gus.

"C'mon guys where are we going " Juliet said impatiently.

"To the dead man's house Jules we need to snoop around" Shawn said getting into the passenger seat of Juliet car. She was skeptical about this but she went along and drove to the dead guys place.

 **Alright guys thats chapter one. I made it short on purpose its kinda like a prologue, so the next chapters will be longer. I will update as soon as I finish the next chapter so maybe a week I don't really know. And I know some of you will probably think this is boring because sanfrancisco sucks and no lassie but dont worry I have somthing planned ;) see you guys next week**


	2. Chapter 2

**Psych New Beginnings**

 **Hey people, im back with the next chapter. The lack of reviews was a bit sad, but that dosent really bother me that much. Im still gonna continue to update at a regular pace because I think some of my ideas are interesting and I want to share them. Plus psych ended almost two years ago so I didn't expect this to be popular anyways. I will also try my best to fix as many grammar mistakes as possible when I proof read. Im also sorry that this chapter was a little late I was really busy. Anyways on with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I even need to do this, the show ended...**

 **Competition** **part 2**

Once Shawn, Gus and Jules got to the victims house, they got out to investigate.

Right as Shawn got out of the car he immediately saw a tiny broken window on the side of the house, he spoke up."Lets go in, there is definitely something in there that will fill some blanks."

"Right, well we should head to the crime scene and see if we can get a lead from there while I get a warrant to search the house," Juliet exclaimed walking back to her car.

"Oh c'mon Jules, dont be Gus on a cloudy day, we need to get in there and find some clues before we get beat at our own game. lets face it, Wendell and randy are probably off somewhere breaking and entering some other house to get evidence," Shawn said in a begging manor.

"No guys thats against the law! I am not losing a job that I just got," Juliet put her foot down.

"Ohhhhh, its against the law!? tsk why didn't you just say so Jules, we have never done that before!" Shawn said whispering angrily. "Sweetie, your starting to sound like lassie you know, and if theirs one person who I dont take seriously its lass-"

"OK fine!" Juliet finally gave in and started walking up the steps of the house, up to the front door.

The three of them walked to the back of the house. "Oh look the gate is open what a pleasant surprise"Shawn said giving Juliet a cocky look.

When they reached the door Gus reached for the handle of the sliding glass door."Damn its locked, Shawn are you sure you want to do this with Jules here she might-" Gus was cut off by Shawn busting the glass on the sliding glass door.

"Of course buddy, your ok with this right Jules."

Juliet just stood there jaw dropped at what she just saw,"Are you guys crazy, do you always do this!"

"Dont look at me Jules he only acts crazy like this when he's desperate"Gus said pointing at Shawn

"Well this is pretty serious guys, I mean we might have to permanently retire from the only job ive ever really loved, so Jules are you gonna arrest us or can we investigate."

Juliet gave him an angry look and walked by him into the house. Shawn immediately followed her and ran off to the next room, Gus and Juliet stayed in back.

"Gus im starting to worry about him," Juliet whispered.

"I know me too we better catch this killer fast so we can get our Shawn back," Gus whispered back.

Juliet then started looking around the house searching for any clues that could help Shawn and goes catch the killer first. She had looked around for anything evident but found nothing, Shawn also looked about ready to give up, besides some ripped paper shreds he was blank. She saw the sadness evident in his eyes. "Shawn stop stressing, we wont give up and you guys always come through in the end," She said giving him a hug.

"I know Jules I just-" Shawn embraced her and put his head over her shoulder and noticed a little hole in the wall about the size if a marble. "Wait, wait... I see something."Shawn pulled out of the hug and walked over to the hole."This little hole has to be something." He put his finger in and pulled outward and a handle came out of the wall. Shawn smiled and pulled on the handle and a door only about four feet tall opened up from inside the wall."Jules, how tall was the victim."

"Oh well the coroners report says four foot nothing, why?"

Shawn looked inside the little opening and saw a small room with little bags of cocaine packed up to the smiled to himself."Yes! the victim was involved in some shady dealings, this is a good lead, lets go!"

Juliet was speechless."Shawn.. you never explain to me how you do that."

"I'll tell you later babe,"Shawn said running out the door to Juliet's car.

* * *

When they got back to the station Juliet did some research on the victim, digging deeper into his background. She found something just as Shawn and Gus got back from donut table with white powder on their faces.

"Find anything sweetie?"Shawn asked innocently licking the white powder off his fingers.

"Yes I actually did, his name is Lenny Harris and he did 3 years for for drug trafficking, but it was hard to find the info. It wasn't on his file, someone must have really tried to cover this up."

"He had help from one of his partners."

Shawn and Gus looked up and Juliet turned around to find Wendell with his left hand on his temple and his right giving randy a fist bump.

"He was a serious tech guy and they were friends from prison." Randy said in a smartass tone

"Oh yeah well... uhh, we found out that umm his house smelled nice." Shawn said stupidly

"Ha well while you two morons were smelling houses we got the chief to bring in Hector White, 'the tech guy'. We found him across the street from the crime scene stealing some traffic cones, which was weird. Anyways if you will excuse us we have to go interrogate him, he can probably lead us to the person who killed Lenny."Wendell said with a cocky smile.

"Which means you guys are about to be fired,"Randy said walking away.

"Goodbye my lady" Wendell winked at Juliet.

"Great now what do we do," Gus said in a panicky voice."

Shawn kept running the name hector through his head. It sounded so familiar. Just then, he remembered a little slip of paper he found at Lenny's house that was ripped in half and read:

PA

HEC

"Dont panic Gus I think ive got something but we need to get to that crime scene,"Shawn said walking off.

"Shawn wait,"Juliet stopped them."Go without me I will stay and see what they get from the tech guy."

"OK Jules toss me your keys," Shawn said in a tone of approval.

She tossed her keys to Shawn while walking down to the interrogation rooms. Then out of no where Gus caught them

"C'mon son, you know im better at driving small cars," Gus said shooting Shawn a look.

"Huh, you know thats right," Shawn said giving Gus a cocky smile and a fist bump.

* * *

When they got to the crime scene the walked up the steps to the house and opened the door.

"Damn, this house is a really ugly shade of brown, who did Jules say is belonged to?" Shawn asked curiously.

"She said it was currently unoccupied why"

Shawn walked into the living room and saw the blood stains on the carpet.

"This must be where he died" Gus said matter-of-factly

"hold on a second buddy why would someone who hung himself be bleeding?"

Thats when it all hit him. He remembered seeing big orange traffic cones with blood droplets on them outside this house when they walked droplets on the cone looked just like the blood on this living room floor. He also rembered what Wendell said about hector and put it together. PA HEC stood for PAY HECTOR.

"Dude I got it lets go!"

* * *

When they got to the station Juliet was walking hector up the stairs with Wendell and randy.

"Jules stop!" Shawn said running up to them."You cant let hi go he's our murderer.

Juliet had a sad look on her face.

"YOU! Hector" Shawn said with a hand to his head." You were the one who killed Lenny. Lenny had just gotten out of prison and he wanted his privacy so he called you. The amazing tech guy that he had gotten to know in prison. you did your dirty work and you cleaned his slate but being old buddys wasn't enough for you. NO, you wanted cold hard cash but he had just gotten out and hadn't started selling yet. You started getting impatient so you told him to meet you at an unmarked house. The same unmarked house that you were working in front of. Yeah thats right who expects a nerdy tech guy to be a construction worker. So once you knew he was inside the house you told your boss you were going on break, but thats not what you did. You didn't mean to kill him did you? All you wanted to do was scare him but construction tools can be lethal and they were. So tried covering it up with a suicide. but what you didn't count on were the cones your boss told you to move. they blood all over them and that would give you away. there wasn't enough time to clean them because your boss came looking for you so you took them out the back door and showed up back at work minutes later. Then the next day thats when Wendell and Randy saw you trying to steal the cones so you could go clean them.

"Ok, ok jeez why did you guys explain that to me twice I get it." Hector said almost crying.

"What, Jules what is he talking about."

" that was great work but we already knew that, O'Hara was about to process him. Wendell here found all of that out by just looking at him, Like I said before the mindmasters are more efficient." Chief Vick cut in.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Im Sorry Shawn" Juliet said sadly.

The whole department started clapping for Wendell and Randy. "Sorry boys but this our home turf." Randy said winking at them walking away with Wendell.

"He really is psychic" Shawn said.

"Oh great now I literally dont have a job" Gus said

 **Well thats it, Chapter two. I know things are looking bad but dont worry things will turn around. Again im sorry for updating a bit late I've been kinda busy so yeah expect the next one up in about a week, maybe a bit more. Hope you enjoyed :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Psych New** **Beginnings**

 **Hey guys im back again, im sorry this was so late but I've been really busy. These are gonna be the Shules wedding chapters. Also please cut me some slack if I get some wedding details wrong. I dont really know everything about weddings, so im just gonna include the important stuff.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned psych then there would have been an episode for the wedding**

 **Chapter 3: Love and Hurt part 1**

It had been seven months since Shawn and Gus got shown up at the SFPD and things had been relatively uneventful. Gus ended up moving in with Shawn and Juliet because of a lack of job,which was a total cock block for Shawn (who was forced to mess around with Jules when he wasn't around). they took a few private cases here and there using a extra room in the house as their office. On a brighter note Shawn and Juliet had spent the last two months planning their big wedding and things were looking great for everyone... well almost everyone.

"Sweetie im home," Shawn called walking in the door.

"Hi Shawn," Juliet said sweetly giving him a peck on the lips. "Gus is in the office"

"Thanks Jules," Shawn said letting go of the embrace and walking to the office.

Gus heard the exchange in the hallway between Shawn and Juliet and suddenly his heart hurt, he felt like something was missing.

"Hey man," Shawn said walking into the office."you will never believe this dude, you know that frozen yogurt place on moorland street, well all this time there has been an awesome churro place right next to it. I tried them dude they are so-... are you okay you seem down.

Its nothing Shawn I dont want to bother you with my problems when your wedding is in three days.

"Hey man! I may l've Jules but I love you too man, and your problems matter to me.

"its nothing Shawn" Gus said forcing a smile which seemed to fool Shawn.

"Alright dude but you know it will always be you and me," Shawn said giving Gus a big hug.

* * *

 **Two days later**

Shawn and Gus were sitting in their office and Juliet was at the station.

"Dude Im SOOOO BO-" Shawn was cut off by the doorbell.

Shawn went wide-eyed," Dude is that who I think it is."

"Sure Shawn go answer it, not that I care.

"Okay thats it dude, There is something bothering you, is this because-" Shawn was cut off by the door bell wringing again. "Hold up person at the door! im trying to have a conversation with my boy!"

Suddenly the door burst open and screams filled the room. "SBPD! HANDS IN THE AIR," called a very familiar voice.

Carlton Lassiter walked into the office holding his gun to the to the two morons with their hands up.

"Man, Lassie you know we didn't do anything" Shawn said putting his hands down.

"LASSIE, hes the mystery man you were bitching about"

"Hello to you to Guster, I see your still single. "Gus winced at the words but no one noticed.

"Lassie!" Shawn said giving him a hug.

"Hello Spencer" he said actually hugging him back. Lassiter had gained quite a bit of respect for Shawn, When it was finally confirmed he wasn't psychic he knew he must have been a astounding detective. Also coupled with the fact he would be marrying his former partner was great.

"Anyways, why the hell did you come in here guns blazing" Gus said with an annoying tone.

"Well when you didn't open the door after so many rings I thought I had the wrong house so we were gonna leave, but then I heard someone say ' Shut up person at the door! im trying to use suffocation on my boy!'."

"You need to get your ears checked" Shawn said. "Wait did you say we?"

"Smoochy pants can you and Lilly come in here," Carlton called his wife and daughter.

"Hi Shawn, Gus." Marlowe said waving at them.

As she walked in Shawn noticed Lilly walking next to Marlowe holding her index finger.

"Wow Lilly your getting big arent you, oh yes you are" Shawn said picking Lilly and making her laugh.

Gus then came behind Shawn and in view of Lilly and made a funny face and Lilly also laughed at that.

Marlowe and Carlton were dumbfounded of how easily they set Lilly off. "How the hell did you do that Spencer, it usually takes me a good ten minutes to get her like that."

"Yeah and she only smiles at me" Marlowe said sadly.

"Guys, guys calm down. Me and Gus are baby experts, well for me its all kids in general but Gus not so much.

"You must be out of your damn mind" Gus said angrily.

"Man, you know your only good with babies.

"Fine whatever."

"Anyways Lassie its all in the face." Shawn said giving Lilly back to Marlowe." Lets go down, Want anything to drink Jules will be home soon.

"yeah good idea Shawn lets go" Gus added.

* * *

About an hour later Juliet came home, considering she was getting married the next day she was let off early by Vick. When she walked through the door of her home she heard talking in the den and was instantly alarmed, but she got less tense she heard Gus laugh. As soon as she walked in the den Shawn spotted her.

"Shawn?"

"Jules! look who's here"

"O'Hara!"

Juliet jaw dropped and she ran and gave the SBPD Chief a big hug. "Carlton you guys made it."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world Juliet." Carlton said in a serious tone

Juliet pulled out of the embrace and went up to hug Marlowe. "Marlowe its been a while"

"Yes it has we all missed you after you moved here." Marlowe said kindly.

While hugging Marlowe Juliet felt something tug at her leg. "Oh Lilly, wow you've grown so much since I last saw you." Juliet picked her up giving her a kiss in the cheek and making her laugh.

"Im done with babies" Carlton said in an annoyed tone

"So Carlton" Juliet started nervously still holding the baby. Shawn new what she was about to ask and quickly ran behind her and pulled out his phone. "Will you be the Maid of Honor?"

When Carlton made the dumbest surprised face ever Shawn snapped a picture of it. "Ha im getting that printed and put on display." Shawn said laughing.

"Yes of course O'Hara." Lassiter said firmly. "But your not the only ones with big news."

Juliet sat down on the couch and Shawn rubbed her shoulders and Gus got a serious look as they all waited for this big news.

"About a month ago... Ma-"

"Dun dun duun!" Shawn and Gus said in unison cutting him off.

"Idiots," he whispered under his breath. "Anyways, a month ago... Mayor Swagorty (I think thats how you spell that) was killed by his secretary. And you know what that means.

"That Santa Barbra doesn't have an a-hole mayor anymore," Gus said Matter of factly and everyone except Carlton nodded.

"No You idiot it means I transferred Bratigain ( Also probably butchered that) so you guys can come back."

"YES!" Shawn and Gus said in unison jumping around. "Wait! Gus you didn't give the lease to the psych office to my dad did you?"

"Man, you know I did."

Carlton started laughing, "ha, im pretty sure he turned that into a man cave for him Lloyd and all his other fishing buddies."

"Damn it" Shawn said, "well we'll get him out somehow."

Lassiter got serious, " im sorry O'Hara but thats not even the biggest news. Im sorry Shawn I have to tell her." This caught Shawn's attention and Juliet took a deep breath getting a bit nervous. "O'Hara there is... something you should know about Shawn before you marry him... He's not... Psychic."

Juliet's expression lightened as she exhaled sharply, Shawn also loosened up. "Thank God." Juliet said out of breath.

"Uhh... what?" Lassiter was clearly confused.

"Shawn you told him," Juliet said completely casually.

Lassiter's jaw almost fell off, "WHAT! O'Hara you know?" Juliet just slightly nodded. "WHEN!?"

"well its kind of a long story but remember about two years ago when we broke up?" As soon as Juliet said that he made an understanding face.

"Ha ha I knew you screwed up bad Spencer." Carlton said smiling.

"your not mad Carlton ?" Juliet said surprised.

"Not really, considering I technically knew the whole time."

"yeah well technically doesn't really cut it," Shawn said.

"You know I choose whether or not to hire you now. Also, about that you will be regular private investigators as far as the department is concerned. For your stupid little psych, it can stay."

"Anyway, Marlowe you three must be exhausted, you should get to your hotel to check in and unpack." Gus said noticing it was getting late.

"Yeah we would let you stay here but Gus pretty much moved into the guest room." Juliet pitched in.

"well see you tomorrow at showtime lassie," Shawn said putting an arm around Juliet."

"Yeah... showtime" Gus said sadly.

 **Well there it is. Im soooooo sorry this went up so late (insert dumb excuse here). The next chapter will be the actual wedding, see ya ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Psych New** **Beginnings**

 **Second part of the wedding chapter Coming at ya. Warning very fluffy content ahead :)**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Psych I would have showed the scene where Shawn and Jules made up.**

 **Love and hurt Part 2**

He looked around at everyone who was at the wedding. He had everything, Family, An amazing best man... he was only missing _a girl._ When the music started playing no one walked down the aisle... He looked over at his best man and he along with everyone else in the church were clapping and looking at the entrance.

"Shawn! What the hell are you doing" Gus called to his best man next to him on the altar. "Stop clapping!."

Suddenly everyone in the church got out of their seats and walked up to the altar in a line. All the people at the wedding got in the line and started congratulating Gus. All the people he knew and loved feeling happy for him. The first "congrats" he got were from his parents. he saw his mom crying tears of joy and his dad holding her with and arm around her waist.

"OHHH congratulations son we are soooooooo proud of you!" His mom said with tears in her eyes. his dad put a hand on his shoulder and just said, "We can talk later Gus when there is less emotion" his dad nodded and walked away so the next person in line could talk.

Lassiter and Marlowe came next and then Henry and Madi after them. _Wait what, even Henry has a date now? And with Madi too, gross._ With every couple that came to congratulate Gus he noticed that with each couple the man had a protective arm around the women's waist. And the last couple to approach him was no different.

Juliet walked up to Gus and as soon as she was a few feet in front of him Shawn walked down and put an arm around her like everyone else. Gus also something different about them, then he saw their hands, both of them were wearing wedding bands.

"Man, I knew you would make it dude, congrats" Shawn said hugging him.

"Yeah Gus but this wont change anything your still family to us" Juliet said also hugging him

After that they both walked away. Gus then slowly looked next to him only to find nothing. Then heard a voice in his head, _your going to be alone your whole life._

"AHHHHHHH!" Gus practically jumped out of his bed.

"Buddy whats wrong!" Shawn quickly rushed into the guest room.

Gus then remembered he was in Shawn and Juliet's guest room, "Oh umm."

"Hon, is he okay" Juliet walked up from behind Shawn groggily.

"Guys, guys im fine it was just a bad dream I... I-I dont want to concern you with my problems, you two just go get some rest and get ready for your wedding tomorrow."

They both nodded and went back to their room.

 _Hold in the pain Burton Guster, you can tell Shawn after his big day, everything will be fine._

* * *

Today was finally the day... The day that Shawn Spencer finally grew up, and he couldn't be happier about it. Half of the day had passed relatively quickly and Shawn soon found himself on an altar waiting for the love of his life to show up. He looked around at everyone that had showed up. Marlowe and Lilly were sitting at the very front then Shawn looked to the side and saw Carlton on the opposite side of Gus, _Hah so he decided not tom wear a dress,_ Shawn thought to himself. the chief was here with her husband as well. He spotted his dad in the very back just grinning at Shawn like an idiot. _Well I'll be damned,_ Shawn thought smiling. He kept looking around and saw Lloyd and Juliet's mom but no Frank, or his mom for that matter, big surprise there. Then the music started playing, and everyone got quiet and looked to the doorway. Shawn composed himself but lost all of it when he saw her walk through that door. There were no words to describe how beautiful she looked, and all Shawn could do was try and keep his mouth closed. When she made it up to him time itself stopped as the priest started talking. Shawn zoned out of what the priest was saying until he got to the vows. Once he heard that word mentioned he knew this was the moment of truth, all eyes were on him expecting greatness. He and Juliet decided not to write their vows because according to Henry it was a Spencer family tradition, also because this was supposed to be special and should be given from the heart.

 _Alright Shawn you got this, just wing it and go with it._ Shawn thought, regaining his cool composure. "Juliet O'Hara... Jules, the day I met you in that diner I knew there was something special and different about you. And I know that sounds SUPER cheesy but... My whole life is the definition of cheesy, and in that lifetime I've made so many mistakes. Way too many to count... but one thing I know for sure is that you are not one of those mistakes. You are living proof of something I actually did right." Juliet was looking Shawn in the eyes the whole time with here lips sealed shut and tears in her eyes as he continued. "I promise to love you and be there for you when ever you need me, Hell! I'll even be there when you dont. You are the constant happiness in my life... Jules." At that point many tears had already escaped Juliet's eyes as she tried pulling herself together. _Yes nailed it!_ Shawn thought looking behind him. What he saw was no surprise, it was Gus completely bawling his eyes out. _Wow I really nailed it,_ Shawn chuckled and turned to face Juliet with a cocky grin.

Once she saw his signature smile she regained her self and started talking. "Shawn, sniff, I Love you. I know your not perfect... But to me your pretty damn close. I will always admire how you can just walk into a sad grey room and just fill it with light and happiness. I love how spontaneous and random you can be and how you can make a tense situation into a lighthearted one. I love how easily you make me and everyone else smile or laugh, and I love how only you can do something smart by being stupid at the same time. I promise to love you every day and laugh when you need me to, and comfort you when your down. You too are the constant happiness in my life... Shawn. They both stood there staring into each others teary eyes until the priest started talking again.

"If the best man could hand over the rings please."

That snapped Shawn and Gus out of their thoughts as Shawn turned around to face Gus. All Shawn could say was that Gus's suit was drenched in what seemed like about a pint of tears. "Buddy give me the rings." Gus reluctantly handed the wet box over to Shawn.

"Do you Shawn take Juliet to be you wife?"

"I do" Shawn said putting the ring on her little hand.

"And do you Juliet take Shawn to be your husband"

"I do" She said doing the same thing on Shawn's hand.

"If anyone has a reason these too should not be married, Speak now or forever hold your piece."

...

...

...

"Oh c'mon no one!?" Shawn yelled facing the crowd with his hands in the air.

Everyone in the audience gasped.

Juliet's jaw dropped and Shawn quickly looked back at her. "Sorry Jules I just thought that needed some drama." She quickly felt relived and laughed at Shawn's sense of humor.

"Anyways," the priest cut in. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Shawn didn't even let the priest finish before he had Juliet in a searing kiss, after about five seconds Juliet reluctantly pulled away not wanting to start a make out session at their wedding. As soon as they parted Shawn scooped her up in his arms and stepped down from the altar. "To the reception hall!" Shawn yelled like an exited little kid. Once Shawn was at the end of the aisle he turned around. "Oh and Lassie, Im pretty sure you owe Dobson 600 bucks." He winked and left the room leaving a very pissed lassiter.

* * *

Once everyone was in the reception hall Henry approached the newlyweds. "Henry hi, its been a while." Juliet squeaked happily, hugging him.

"Hey there Juliet, yeah I guess it has. say, can I borrow Shawn for a moment."

"Oh sure," Juliet said with a big grin. she was so elated right now, everything had gone better than perfect today.

Once Henry pulled Shawn away they got some drinks and sat down at a table. "Okay dad I know I didn't tell you about the ring bu-" Shawn was cut off.

"Im proud of you son"

Shawn smiled, over the past eight years his relationship with his dad had come a long way. "Thanks dad."

"C'mon lets get back to her, this isn't a good place to talk. We can catch up in Santa Barbara." Henry said gesturing to all the people around and getting up to go back over to juliet.

"Hey is everything ok?" Juliet said looking at Henry.

"Yes of course Juliet im just hitting the hay early tonight, I already attended the important part. All this loud music makes my head hurt."

"Oh yeah thats fine, I guess we'll see you in Santa Barbara."

When Henry went back in again to hug Juliet he looked her in the eyes. "Its ok, keep the ring, this is worth it. Welcome to the family kid." After that he shook Shawn's hand and left.

Juliet smiled even bigger than before, those words kept ringing in her head. _Welcome to the family kid._

Soon two more people walked up to them, Juliet's mom and step dad. "Mom!" Juliet went to go hug her too. Shawn couldn't help but smile at that.

"Ohh I hope you take care of my baby Shawn"

"Dont worry Mrs. O'Hara I plan to," Shawn retorted. Suddenly Shawn was wrapped in a big hug by none other than Lloyd.

"THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH SHAWN! Me and Henry are finally family!"

"Uhh, yeah no problem buddy," Shawn said awkwardly.

"Hey O'Hara, this is a nice reception." Carlton said as the other two walked back to their table.

"Yup I knew you would do this Carlton, my name is SPENCER now and if you dont use it im just ignoring you." Juliet said turning around with a huff.

"Fine I guess thats fair, Anyways I was going to say that this wedding was great but... Not as totally awesome as mine."

"Nope!" Shawn and Juliet said at the same time.

"Ohh c'mon guys it was at a casino resort."

"Yeah lassie... Im sorry but your wedding day was the worst day of my life" Shawn said in an upbeat tone.

"Im still trying to forget it," Juliet cut in.

Suddenly in one of the back tables a guy was slapped in the face by a girl. "I cant believe you, you liar!" Then the girl stormed out.

Juliet just winced at the red mark on the guy's face and Shawn was trying to hold back a laugh but then shook it off.

After seeing that fiasco Carlton put everything together. "Ohhh, yeah well hehe, this awkward."

"Not really, its not really a big deal anymore," they both said in unison.

"Anyways I think its time for my speech as the maid of honor.".

Gus was nearby and heard him say that. "Hell no! lassie im going first."

"C'mon Guster, we all know the maid of honor goes first."

"Hehe yeah I just remembered ladies first, lets save the best for last." Gus said straitening his tie and fist bumping Shawn.

"Thats it! you little pr-"

"Carlton!" Juliet yelled pushing him up to the stage, "why dont you start"

" Oh umm, hi everyone... Im the uhh, Maid of honor..."

There were a few laughs in the crowd that were primarily from our dynamic duo.

"Anyways," Carlton said annoyed as he pulled out a slip of paper. "Juliet... When you came into my life, all of our lives. With the given situation, I thought you would just be another burden that Shawn put on me. But then you were this great person and I opened up to you eventually, and you became like a little sister to me. Then he starts pulling you in and you two become close and before long your together. And I cant stop thinking how you deserve better, but then I see the light he puts in your eyes and how happy you are... Thats when I realized... this is how its gonna have to be. So Im happy for you O'Hara... And I officially approve this." Juliet with tears in her eyes mouthed the words _thank you._ At that Carlton stepped off the stage.

Gus was on his way up to the stage, all day he couldn't forget about the dream he had last night. Once he got up he as well pulled out a slip of paper. "Shawn and Jules... Since the day Juliet arrived at Santa Barbara... No I mean, I've never seen Shawn so happy and... Maybe if there is hope for him there will be hope for me too." Gus started raising his voice more." I mean, so what if im lonely. Dont judge me I can find someone right? Okay everyone, who here thinks im attractive? Anyone? Okay let me tell you guys a story." At this point he was crying.

Everyone in the audience had their mouths wide open at this failure of speech. Suddenly Shawn stood up. Gus saw him coming up to the stage and quickly reacted. "Shawn... Im so sorry for ruining your-" Gus couldn't finish because Shawn wrapped him in a bear hug..

"You didn't ruin anything buddy...This is whats been bothering you isn't it."

"Yeah" Gus said crying into his best friend's shoulder.

"Me and Jules are gonna be with you to the end man, Once we touch Santa Barbarian soil its chick hunting for you."

"Thanks man, I could never ask for a better best friend"

"You know thats right man your we are and inseparable Oreo, your the black cookie on the outside and im the thin white cream."

"Uhh Shawn, your double stuff."

"Ehh its debatable."

"Jules!" Gus yelled.

"Your double stuff Shawn," Juliet replied immediately.

"Alrighty then, Enough about me and Jules. Tomorrow we are off to Santa Barbara to find you a women!

 **Well that was a pain in the ass to write. Anyways im sorry if the actual wedding parts were a bit rushed, like I said im no wedding expert so I just wanted to include the important parts. Things are gonna heat up right off the bat when they get back to Santa Barbara so stay tuned :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Psych New** **Beginnings**

 **Hello everyone this chapter could go either way, I think its a good idea but it could turn out horribly. Just know that this chapter includes a charterer death right off the the bat soooo yeah... I would like some feedback on how this chapter goes, please review.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Psych... I cant think of anything witty so... I dont own psych.**

 **Chapter five: Lifesavers**

Shawn and Juliet were driving through the familiar streets of Santa Barbara to a very specific place. "And the landlord just let us have it?" Shawn asked in the passenger seat of Juliet's green bug.

"Yeah apparently he couldn't rent it to anyone because people were spooked that a cop lived there," Juliet replied with a huge smile.

When they arrived at their destination they got out and walked inside the familiar house. Once they were both took around and saw that nothing had changed Shawn started laughing. "Ha ha we did it Jules," He said wrapping an arm around her and kissing her temple. "We got our old house back."

Juliet just sighed with content, she couldn't be happier right now. She and her husband were ready to start their lives together. "Kay Shawn we need to start moving back in when the moving van gets here, c'mon they're gonna be here any minute."

"Uhh Jules thats boring, lets break in the new bed instead." Shawn purred with sending a sly smile to Juliet.

"Shawn we dont have a new bed just a new bed frame." Juliet said shooting him down.

"Well... Doesn't that need breaking in?"

Juliet let a soft giggle escape her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck for a chaste kiss. When she pulled away Shawn pouted at the loss of contact. "Shawn if you want to fool around so badly then help unload all of our stuff... Including the mattress." Juliet said making sure that last part was extra breathy.

Shawn couldn't take it anymore so he ran outside hoping the movers would get here soon. When he got outside he noticed the flag to the mailbox was up so he went over to it and looked inside. In the mailbox he found the deed to the psych office along with a note. The note read _Think of this as my wedding present, your not getting lucky with me after this so dont come looking for extreme favors, from Henry._ Shawn smiled at the sentiment and ran back inside. "Jules! Jules! look at this!"

* * *

Shawn, Gus and Juliet stood outside the Santa Barbara Police Department waiting to go in. "Im not going in there Shawn!" Gus yelled pathetically. "Lassie probably told them what happened, they are all gonna laugh at me!" This time on verge of tears.

"Gus dont be expired milk I bet lassie didn't tell any- no never mind he probably told everyone."

"I told you, im so pathetic" Gus said letting all his tears go.

Shawn then looked at Juliet and got an idea. "Gus! buddy, I bet there is a new hot junior detective for yo-" Shawn didn't even finish before Gus reacted.

"Lets go," Gus said without a single tear and a smile on his face.

"I will never understand how you do that."

Time froze as Shawn and Gus walked into the police station with cocky smiles just like they always did. It seemed like everyone in the police station turned their heads to the entrance and Shawn just threw his hands in the air and yelled, "WE, ARE, BAAACK!" Juliet just trailed behind them with a smile on her face letting them have their moment. The heads in the police department that weren't looking before turned to see their favorite consultants and everyone started clapping. As they made their way to lassie's office Shawn and Juliet were congratulated by almost everyone while some people snickered at Gus. once they walked into the office and closed the door Shawn spoke. "See Gus that wasn't so bad."

"Fine I guess," Gus said with a defeated tone.

"Welcome home team," Lassiter said spinning his chair to face everyone.

"Lassie! I gotta tell you man this already feels like home again," Shawn exclaimed Happily.

"Yeah I know right, Whats wrong with Guster?"

"Oh you know he's just-" Shawn was interrupted by the door to the office opening.

"Chief!" The new voice burst in the doors shouting. "I-Im sooooo sorry for being late, one of my cats had a tummy ache." All the eyes in the room turned to the young blonde who burst in. She had on a grey pantsuit with a fuschia blouse underneath, Along with that she had black heels and her hair was in a messy bun.

The instant Gus laid eyes on her he let go of the sad act and went to grab her hand. "Hellooo" Gus said overenunciating.

"Back off, I have a gun," The girl said reaching back to her holster and dropping the gun on the gun on the floor by accident. "Dammit" She said picking her gun up off the floor.

Carlton just rolled his eyes and sighed. "Ross what the hell are you doing interrupting a meeting?"

"Oh sorry Chief." The girl said Looking to the right and seeing Juliet in a similar attire as her. "What do we have here chief, a newbie."

"Actually no, detective O-... Spencer here is the new head detective." Carlton with a devious smile on his face.

"... Oh. Im so sorry."

"Juliet."

"Well its a pleasure to be working with you Juliet, Im Bethany Ross." She said shaking Shawn and Juliet's hands.

Meanwhile Gus had already gone back to his sad state.

"Anyways, since your all here this is Dobson's new junior detective."

By the time Carlton was done talking Bethany was still "Shaking" Shawn's hand.

"lassie this is getting awkward..."

Carlton just cleared his throat at this.

"Yeah, hi Im Shawn and this is my partner Jazz blu. As you can see he is a little down due to the fact that he has no game which you just proved." Shawn said trying to lighten the mood.

"Im Bethany but you can call me Beth," She said gazing into his eyes.

juliet tensed at the girl's forwardness. Carlton just rolled his eyes again, he had already seen this happen once, he did not need his memory refreshed. "That will be all from you Ross," Carlton said sharply.

Bethany just winked at Shawn and walked out of the office, but not without dropping her gun again on the way out.

"Before you guys say something, yes she may look a little like O'har- Juliet when she was younger. And that may or may not be the reason I accepted her transfer request, but thats not the point... The point is-"

"Jules Are you sure your not related, you two even have the same taste in awesome men?" Shawn cut in.

"No Shawn! Im pretty sure I would know about that!"

"Hey guys!" Carlton said snapping his fingers. "Back to the real point, SPENCER!"

Shawn jumped up from the candy bowl he was digging through on Carlton's desk. "What did I do?" Shawn and Juliet said in perfect unison.

Shawn shot Juliet a sly grin which she smiled back to. Carlton was about to unravel and had reached his peak in anger. "Breath Carlton," Juliet whispered calmly.

"You two idiots will be regular pi consultants for the department, You can do all that psych crap on the side if you want... Clear!?" Carlton snarled through gritted teeth.

Shawn and even Gus simultaneously nodded. Juliet just giggled at her old partners temper.

Suddenly the door to the office opened again. "Chief, we have a body down in the morgue. Shawn instantly thought of someone and ran down to the morgue dragging Gus.

* * *

When Shawn and Gus walked into the morgue they noticed the familiar face right away. "Woody!" Shawn yelled.

Gus just gave a little wave. "Hey Shawn, who's your friend here and why is he sad."

"Uhh... That would be Gus, remember?"

"Oh thats right I remember now, Guster. Well Lets wait for our detectives so we can start..."

"Ehem, Woody why aren't you surprised, I mean, we are back from San Francisco."

"Oh thank god, I thought I just imagined those seven months." He said with an exasperated sigh.

"There's the wood-man I know, and to answer your second question, Gus is sad because he has no ga-" Shawn doubled over in pain as Gus elbowed him in the gut.

A moment later Carlton and Juliet walked in. "Woody!" Juliet went in for a hug but then shut it down once she saw his hands covered in blood. "Anyways lets see this body," Juliet quickly changed the topic.

Woody obliged and lifted the blanket over the body. "Well we have a minor here, male, eh I cant really tell how old. I always have this problem with children, I dont know maybe twelve. We dont have an ID he's a kid so he didn't have a wallet. Shot in the chest 4 times.

Shawn was focused on trying to cheer Gus up who was just looking down. Juliet was just looking at the body dumbfounded. "Umm guys... Is that who I think it is?"

Shawn and Gus became intrigued and looked at the body. _Shit this isn't good... for Gus._ Shawn thought.

Gus just kept staring at his face. _No... Maximus._ Gus just ran out of the morgue and upstairs to the station. when he got to the top of the stairs, he looked to the left where his eyes moved to the women weeping at the entrance of the department. when there eyes met it was like an explosion... "Rachel" Gus whispered. _Great more heartbreak, Gus thought._

 **Well there it is, I said it would get intense right away. Well I guess this isn't that intense unless max is one of your favorite characters. Im sorry this was a bit late but what can ya do. Please review I love hearing your inputs, it helps me write faster. see ya next time :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Psych New** **Beginnings**

 **Hey guys, I guess I did drop a pretty big bomb last chapter so its gonna start calming down now... kinda. Im glad no one was too upset about max dying.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned psych Gus wouldn't have been single when the show ended :(**

 **Lifesavers part 2**

As soon as she had spotted him he froze. He really couldn't get his feet to move, all he could think was that God definitely wanted to go out of his way to cause him pain.

"Oh GUS!"Rachel yelled running at him with tears in her eyes. Gus opened his arms to try and comfort her but she just yanked at his shoulders. "Gus, You and Shawn NEED to find Max he hasn't come home yet and its been hours!" Gus just stood there contemplating what was happening. "WELL?! WHY THE HELL HAVEN'T YOU LEFT YET!" Rachel was clearly freaking out.

Just then Shawn and Juliet walked up the stairs and were immediately spotted by Rachel. "SHAWN," Rachel said through gritted teeth. She ran over to Shawn and grabbed his shirt by the collar putting pressure on his neck.

"Yeah, nice to see ya again too ray ray, Shawn choked out.

"You two are going to find my son NOW!"

"What are you talking about we already found him," Shawn said panicking.

"What?" her grip and expression lightened.

"Yeah im sorry to say but he's-" Shawn stopped talking as he dropped to the floor from Juliet elbowing his side and Gus punching him in the chest.

"Look Rachel what we have to say is heavy and should probably be delivered by Gus. Oh and hi by the way, I know its been a while an- ow!" Shawn stopped her ramble from taking off by flicking her foot where her heels didn't cover.

Rachel nodded to Juliet then turned to Gus expecting the worst."Look Rachel... M-Max is dead... We are going to do everything we can do to solve this. Right Shawn?"

Shawn started standing up again. "Why yes of course Rachel, how will you be paying for thi-" Juliet didn't even let him finish that insensitive sentence by kicking him in the stomach hard. "Or we could do it pro boner" Shawn choked out from the floor.

Juliet tried her hardest not to laugh and Gus got serious. "Shawn! its pro bono!"

"Ehh, I've heard it both ways" he said finally getting up.

Rachel had just been standing there processing what she heard before she finally buried herself into Gus's arms and unleashed all her tears. As sad as everything was Gus couldn't help notice his heart hurt less when he was holding Rachel like this.

"Shawn why dont you go and start getting ahead on the case, I need to stay." Gus said motioning to the woman in his arms.

Shawn disagreed with that and soon enough a whisper argument started. Gus kept shaking his head at everything Shawn said. "Man you know I need to work with someone!" Shawn said ending the whispers.

"You can go with Jules, it can be like your honeymoon," Gus retorted back.

At this Rachel turned around. "You two got married? I always thought Shawn would screw that one up." Rachel said, her tears residing a bit. Juliet gave her a knowing look.

"Not so fast O- dammit!" Carlton yelled walking up the stairs. "Juliet you need to work on this case with the department... with your new partner..."

As if on cue Buzz Mcnab walked into the scene holding a huge stack of papers that were covering his view. He then proceeded to walk right up to the group and trip on nothing throwing all of his papers at Juliet's feet.

Juliet just smiled. "Ahh only in Santa Barbara, C'mon buzz i'll help you with these." She said picking up most of the papers with Buzz. "Have fun Shawn" She said teasingly giving him a peck on the cheek and walking away with buzz.

"Dammit, there is NO way you two are doing all this lovey dovey crap in the station again," Carlton said walking away after Juliet.

"Anyways, Shawn you should just go alone while I stay with-"

"What no! you have to go with Shawn, I dont need your comfort" Rachel blurted out noticing his hurt expression and pulling out of the hug. "Woah Gus you didn't think... Im asking this as a favor... This has to be platonic... Im sorry." She said letting a new layer of tears fall as she walked out of the station.

Shawn attempted to lighten the mood. "Its alright buddy-"

"Shut up! I dont need your crap right now Shawn!"

"Woah woah! why do you always get mad at me over Rachel!"

"Oh I dont know Shawn maybe because... I love her!" At that Gus ran out of the station.

"Hey! dont you leave me Gus! I dont have a ride!" Shawn yelled following him.

Shawn and Gus slowly pulled up to the Psych office in the rental car Gus was forced to call for. "Yup, its official this is home. The only thing missing is the blueberry" Shawn said frowning at Gus.

"Shawn The only way im gonna get that job back is if you help me win Rachel."

"Oh c'mon, why do you need my help!?" Shawn could tell he was serious about this.

"Because you somehow miraculously won Juliet back after something that should have ended you two."

"Pshh, This right here is why I won her back." Shawn said pointing to his face and hair.

"Whatever, you WILL help me, now lets go in."

"Wow this place smells like old people." Shawn said wiping his nose.

"No it doesn't Shawn," Gus said clearing his desk.

"Wow it looks like my dad just moved out, this place is really clean." Shawn said matter-of-factly. "This is good Gus we can get new office chairs oooh and snacks, now lets work on this case."

"Right, so how do I get Rachel back..."

"Gus! not that case, you know the one with maximus."

"Fine! but if I dont get Rachel back then no blueberry!" Gus pouted.

"Uhh, here how about when I solve it because you clearly aren't going to help. I will tell Rachel that my Psychic powers were blocked and that you solved it all by yourself."

"I'll drive" Gus said triumphantly.

When Shawn and Gus arrived at the scene Juliet and buzz were already there questioning someone. "Hey Buzz, hey Jules!" Shawn yelled. Juliet, too busy with the questioning motioned buzz over to the two consultants.

"Oh hey guys, Juliet sent me over." Buzz said nonchalantly

"Dang Juliet's already bossing you around, has she rambled orders to you yet. she does that when she feels threatened." Shawn said almost whispering so Juliet wouldn't hear him. " So Buzz if she starts one of her rambles just shoot her a small compliment and that will wor- hey honey!" Shawn blurted as Juliet walked up to the group.

"Hi Shawn," She said through gritted teeth before turning to Buzz. "Uhh that guy didn't help at all. Buzz I need you to run back down to the department in a squad car and file these statements, then I need you to go and talk to woody and see if he has anything and-"

"Detective I forgot to say it earlier but that pantsuit really brings out the color of you eyes." Buzz just said out of nowhere.

Juliet just gave an exasperated sigh and looked at Shawn with a half smile. "Shawn! why are you telling him how to sweet talk me." Shawn's big grin dropped like a stone. "Ha very sneaky, I might have actually bought it if you weren't here Shawn." Juliet turned to buzz. "Im sorry buzz Lets both go back to the station, And please tell me if get really bossy, I dont want to turn into Carlton." Buzz just nodded and started walking to Juliet's car.

"So what are you two gonna do."

"Well Jules we are actually gonna-"

"Win Rachel back!" Gus yelled and ran straight through the crime scene tape.

"Heh, yeah long story I'll see you later sweetheart."

Juliet just gave a short giggle and started walking away, "Have fun."

Shawn took in a deep breath and walked in after Gus.

The crime scene was a big parking lot across the street from a park max was supposedly playing at. According to Rachel their house is really close to this park. When Shawn finally caught up to Gus he was sniffing a lamp post.

"Gus!"

"Shawn, Get your ass over here and help me win Rachel back."

"Dammit Gus, your to distracted right now. Now stop harassing that poor pole and lets look for real clues. Now according to this file the only significant thing forensics found was a red ball that Rachel confirmed belonged to Max."

"So that means that this killer is clean and organized, so he's killed before." Gus inferred

"Yes and no Gus... It could mean he's an expert, but it could also mean forensics missed something." Shawn said looking down at the manila folder.

"Alright well what are we waiting for" Gus said impatiently.

 **Well there it is, Im sorry there wasn't more content about the actual case in this chapter, there will be more in the next one. Im really happy about all the positive reviews, Please keep reviewing it means a lot :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Psych New Beginnings**

 **Well it's been a long time coming so here it is, I hope its lived up to the wait! (:**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned psych season 8 would have been slightly more shulsey... ok a lot more shulsey**

 **Lifesavers part 3**

"Hmm… so all we have is a red ball and some saliva on that pole," Shawn said thinking out loud.

"I was sniffing it Shawn not tasting it, get it right." Gus said matter of factly.

"Well I'm sorry for not being desperate and totally useless by the way," Shawn joked.

"Man, you know I'm freaking out over here," Gus said starting to hyperventilate.

"Buddy, I just need you to tighten it up," Shawn said raising his index finger slowly. "forget about ray ray right now and be the black, beautiful, soft headed, black burton I know." Shawn said softly with his index finger angled upwards.

"Shawn, you said black twice," Gus said slightly annoyed.

"You bet I did."

Gus just smiled and thought about his best friend's weird way of always cheering him up. "Alright Shawn your right, I'll stop obsessing."

"You know were gonna stop for jerk chicken after this right?" Shawn asked with a cocky smile.

"Man, you know that's right." Gus said fist bumping him

"So, what do we know other than the red ball? I mean it doesn't really mean anything it's just proof that he was here Right?" Shawn asked no one in particular.

"Pretty much," Gus spoke up.

Shawn walked over to where the body was found it was clearly marked by the blood stained into the concrete. Once he got there he started to look around more closely at the lot they were standing in but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. "Dude forensics didn't find anything because there was nothing to find, this looks like an ordinary parking lot."

"C'mon man I know you can find something, look closer" Gus said somewhat pleadingly.

As he looked at the desperation in his best friend's eyes Shawn looked over his shoulder and got a good view of the whole park from across the street. "Dude, Rachel said that this park is near her house, right?"

"Well yeah but why does that matter?"

"Because back when you two were dating I remember you complaining about how unsafe her area is and how a gang occupies some of it!" Shawn was almost jumping with excitement.

Gus' eyes went wide. "Oh my god Shawn you're a gen-" he stopped mid-sentence and started again. "Wait… But Shawn if two gangs killed him with a cross fire then how come there aren't any shell casings around anywhere?"

"…Yeah I guess gangs don't pick up shell casings do they." Shawn thought for a moment until a light went off in his head. " Gus! But what if it wasn't two gangs just the one that lives in the area and another person who was packing heat on their turf." Shawn said with an arrogant smile.

"Someone who if fired at would fire back and clean up his mess in the process." Gus retorted at a cocky level matching his friend's.

"C'mon son!" Shawn said fist bumping Gus. "let's get back to Jules, see if she has something."

* * *

As Soon as they got to the station they explained their 'vison' to Buzz and Juliet.

"Shawn we already checked that out, they call themselves the Red Lotus," Juliet said finally, "and they've been inactive for almost a year and half."

"Well buddy it seems that our half-baked theory was not even half baked," Shawn joked.

"Guys I think that I maybe have something…" Buzz said from his desk shyly.

"Oh… well uhh, I guess we could check it out" Shawn said somewhat awkwardly.

"This is gonna take some getting used to," Gus said what Shawn and Juliet were thinking

Everyone went over to Buzz's desk to find out what he found. "Ok… well um, cut me some slack if this way off, this is like my 3rd case," Buzz said nervously.

"it's ok Buzz anything would help at this point," Juliet said soothingly.

"Alright well… what do you guys think the parking lot of a warehouse is perfect for?" Buzz said already knowing the answer.

Gus spoke up, "a drug deal?"

Buzz nodded happily, "Exactly!"

"Buzz you're a genius! Jules, did you guys ask for security cameras?"

Juliet nodded but with a disappointed look on her face. "Yeah, no one is using the warehouse right now so there weren't any,"

" Wait…Maybe there's something else we can use as security cameras" Gus said rubbing the side of his nose with his thumb.

"…And he's about to say something creepy," Shawn said seeing his expression.

"Suck it Shawn"

"Man! Say it then!"

"How about we pay visits to the kids who were at the park when the gunshots rang out, I'm sure they can tell us something."

"Yup, knew it," Shawn spoke up.

"Wait, Gus may be onto something," Juliet said thinking back to the crime scene. "when we asked for all the statements, all the parents filled them out for their children!"

"Now that's a lead." Buzz stated firmly.

Everyone started running off until Shawn stopped them. "Guys wait!"

The three of them tuned to him. "what Is it Shawn?" Juliet asked.

"Buzz… is that lassie's old desk?"

Buzz simply nodded

"Shawn," Juliet said in a warning tone.

"I'm sorry Jules but I simply must know, we are talking about Carlton Lassiter, right? I mean, all those years and he would never even let me touch that thing and now all of a sudden-" Shawn stopped talking when he saw that they were long gone probably already in the file room. "Hey! Wait up guys!" Shawn yelled running downstairs.

* * *

As the four of them pulled up in two separate cars to the third house of the day, Shawn quickly got out of Gus' Rental car and sprinted to the door. "I am so getting this one Gus!"

"Oh hell no Shawn! This is my interrogation, now move!" Gus yelled almost leaving the keys in the car he was in such a hurry.

"Man! You suck with kids!"

"I do not!"

"Man, you know that little Asian kid was holding out on us, you were being creepy." Shawn said starring at Gus.

"That kid was as comfortable with talking to me as he would have been with his own father!"

"No! But his father did look like he wanted to go Jackie Chan on your ass, that's how creepy you were being."

"will you boys stop fighting! Otherwise I'm gonna do the talking," Juliet interjected.

Gus just muttered something about Shawn being racist and how Bruce Lee is better before complying, Shawn spoke up." Alright guys just watch and learn," Shawn said putting a hand to his temple and knocking on the door.

"Is the temple bit really necessary?" Gus said lamely.

"Shh!" Shawn quickly recovered and stared awkwardly at Buzz. Luckily the door opened, a woman answered, presumably the mom. "Hello mam, I'm Shawn Spencer, head psychic for the SPBD. This my partner Emanuel Ozuna,

"Hellooo," Gus said with a smooth hand wave.

"Shawn stared at him like he had a screw loose but then continued. "Oh, and this perfection over here is Detective Juliet Spencer, no affiliation to me by the way, though I do sometimes wish I was her husband." Shawn said grinning somewhat awkwardly.

Juliet gave him a playful look and then started. "Anyways, were here to ask your son about what happened today at the park, of course, only if he's comfortable talking about it."

The woman didn't miss a beat. "Honay! I found ya futcha wife!" She yelled through the house with a very heavy accent. Immediately she opened the door wider, "oh how rude of me, of couase ya can talk ta Rudy, please come in!" She yelled grabbing Juliet's wrist and tugging her into the house, Shawn who was holding on to Juliet's shoulder at this point was pulled in too. The much larger woman pulled them in with ease and slammed the door on Gus and Buzz.

As they composed themselves the pair saw someone coming down the stairs, presumably Rudy. Juliet was very close to cuffing the woman on the spot for almost ripping her arm out its socket, while Shawn was more focused on this Rudy character. He did his signature eye squint and started his observation of the man. _Wow_ , Shawn thought. He hadn't seen a man so white since the speed dating case 10 years ago. He was also beyond skinny except for one spot, his whole right arm seemed to be at least three times stronger than his left (if you catch my drift). "Wow! Now that is an Adonis!" At Shawn's statement Juliet got a good look at him for the first time as he finally made it down stairs. "Dude, do you work out cause damn! You got something going on!" Shawn said in heavily sarcastic tone.

"Well damn! I guess I do look good," Rudy said flexing his biceps.

Once Juliet noticed the difference in size she knew what Shawn was getting at and tried her hardest to suppress a chuckle. "Honay! Look, a beautiful detectave came ta see ya!" the woman shrieked.

Juliet prepared herself to shoot him out of the sky, but he surprised everyone. "Ma! I told you! I only want hot girls!" Rudy said matching the level of his mom's voice.

Everyone's eyes widened at his statement, and Juliet while still shocked was very happy to hear that she wasn't this guy's type. "this is your son?" Juliet said calmly. "I thought we were looking for a kid who was at the park earlier?"

"Yep That's him!" the mother yelled again.

"…Alright, sir we need to ask you some-" She couldn't finish because Shawn cut her off.

"Are you kidding me! You don't think this is hot!?" Shawn said pointing at Juliet.

"Shawn you don't have to-"

"How could I? I've seen way hotter girls before." Rudy said not backing down.

Shawn scoffed, "Where? On your computer?"

"Anyways!" Juliet interjected. "Rudy, why were you at the park?" She asked pulling out her notepad.

Rudy's mom ran up to Juliet grabbed her shoulder and started shaking her. "Oh no! My Rudy isn't in anay trouble is heay!?"

Juliet's slowly developing headache was now very existent and she was fed up. "ENOUGH! Mam, I am sorry but if you touch me again I will arrest you!" Shawn was opening his mouth to speak but she shot him death glare and he backed down instantly.

"Damn" Rudy said almost impressed. "You're kinda hot when your mad." When Juliet turned around and gave him the same stare, he tensed up. "Uhh I was at the park because my ma thought I should get some fresh air for once," he said very quickly, clearly intimidated.

"did you see anything suspicious when the shots were fired?" Juliet was slowly calming down.

"Yeah, I did, whenever the shots were fired everyone ran in the panic and I made sure to get my ma to safety first, but I went back to the park after that to see if I could catch some action on video. Sadly, by the time I got there I only saw a black Cadillac Eldorado speeding off."

"that's still good, can we see the tape? We might be able to make out a license plate."

"Oh… Well um… I might have trashed it… because of its lack of… nude women and or action…"

Juliet was seething, she was this close to going Lassiter on this guy for his utter lack of respect for women. "Did you happen to get a license plate?" Juliet choked through her teeth.

"You know what? I actually did, well… half of a license plate. The first four letters were BABT, and I only remember that because-"

"Not. Another. Word!" Juliet snapped as she continued to write the information down. Although a part of her gained closure because she now knew why he didn't find her attractive. Nevertheless, the second she finished writing she said her brief thanks and exited the house with Shawn on her heels. When they got outside Gus and buzz were just sitting awkwardly on the lawn waiting for the couple to exit the building.

"Uhh sweetheart?" Shawn pushed his luck.

Juliet just Ignored him and walked over to Buzz. "We got something, come on Buzz." She said plainly.

Gus noticed the tense situation and stopped Shawn. "What's going on? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, don't concern your beautiful dome." He said putting his hand on his friend's head and getting it immediately slapped away. "She's gonna be fine by tonight, some stuff in there just made her grumps." Shawn said cutely as the detectives drove away. "Anyways, while they run that license plate, were gonna go find a lead and or drama!" Shawn yelled happily.

Gus already knew where he was talking about and spoke up. "Could you at least pretend to be sensitive Shawn?"

"Man, you know my ADD acts up!" Shawn said getting into the passenger's seat of the rental car.

"Yeah whatever" Gus mumbled.

* * *

As soon as Gus pulled up to the very familiar house the jitters started to come back. "See Shawn she doesn't know anything let's go." Gus blurted out quickly.

"Woah Gus what do mean we haven't even…" Shawn paused. "Oh my god! Are you nervous?"

Gus quickly recovered and rubbed the side of his nose. "Tsk, Shawn don't be making stuff up, I'm a playa." He recovered nicely and got out the car.

"Yeah whatever."

They both knocked on the door simultaneously and ended up knocking 8 times between the two of them. "Shawn! She's gonna think were weird or somthi-" but he was cut off by Rachel opening the door.

Shawn smiled and faced forward. "Hey there Ray ray were here to-" but apparently it was don't finish your sentence day as Gus pretty much tackled him into Rachel's bushes and then finished it for him.

"What he trying to say is that, we would like to hear your side of the story. That is… If your comfortable talking about it boo." Gus slipped out without noticing.

Rachel just gave him an unreadable look. But then stepped aside to let them in, and before they knew it they were all sitting in her living room. Shawn was trying to get leaves and pricks out of his hair while Gus was just starring awkwardly at Rachel. Rachel ended the eye lock with Gus and looked at Shawn. "…Well? Are you gonna question me or not? Or how about you tell me who killed my son!?" Rachel said with a shaky but venomous voice.

"Don't look at me!" Shawn said awkwardly. "I'm not talking anymore today, I've been physically harassed enough.

"Shawn you just talked," Gus looked at him like he was stupid.

"it's semantics Gus,"

"There it is again!"

"GUS!" Rachel lashed. "Spit it out.

Both men quickly straitened their posture and looked forward. Gus gulped and did his best to keep his composure. "Well um, Rachel… We came here to ask exactly what you saw when max went missing."

She looked at him like that was exactly the wrong thing to say. But as she saw the sadness in his eyes her gaze softened. "So look… I was watching him play in the park before I got up to use the restroom. When I got back there was a huge panic and I couldn't find him." She said quickly and briefly.

"wait so you didn't hear any gunshots?" Gus asked carefully.

Rachel just shook her head and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry Gus but that's all I can tell you… I didn't see anything suspicious, when I got back and saw the panic I just wandered around the park looking for him." She choked out. "And then from there I went to you…"

Gus couldn't seem to control himself anymore and got up from his chair and pulled her off the couch and into a hug. "I promise were gonna find this guy." Gus said with so much confidence he was scaring himself.

"…Thank you," was all she could mumble from the heartwarming embrace.

Their moment however was put on hold as Shawn's phone rang. "Jules! Whatdoyagot!?"

Juliet giggled at her husband's excitement as she broke the news. "Wait till you hear this…"

 **Well? What do ya think? Please let me know if the magic is still there because I definitely still think this is money. Also I don't think those porn jokes were enough to make this M, I just thought they would be hilarious if you got them. Please review and I'll see ya next week! (;**


	8. Chapter 8

**Psych New Beginnings**

 **Wooooo! Time to continue, I hope this isn't too late. I broke my wrist the other day and now typing is a pain in the ass. Hope you enjoy (:**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Psych season 4 would have been much… much different ;)**

 **Closure Part 1**

Shawn was currently sitting in a car with an unusually happy ex pharmaceutical salesmen. "Ok thanks babe, were almost there, alright bye." Shawn said ending the call. He looked over at his friend who was bouncing up and down in the driver's seat. "Dude you have experienced too many emotions today. What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing Shawn, I just want to get this new info from Jules!" He said like a little kid about to get candy.

"…Wait how did you know-"

"you two were being all lovey dovey again so I figured she was happy again because she found something." Gus said plainly.

"… You know what Gus, I'm just now realizing that you are not a bad detective on your own."

"Thanks Shawn, that means a lot." Gus said without missing a beat. "I think I might even be a couple notches above Juliet." Gus said arrogantly.

"Ehh" Shawn disagreed. "I don't know man… maybe one notch above lassie."

"You're kidding right! I mean I know she's your girl and all man, but c'mon!"

"Dude, she found out I was psychic… with like, two clues!"

"So what! Lassie knew the entire time Shawn!"

"Man! you know that's not true!"

Gus somewhat gave up but then smirked as he got an Idea. "Jokes on you Shawn, like you said, I'm a better detective than the chief of police!"

"But not the head detective" Shawn sang mockingly.

"doesn't matter Shawn, the jokes still on you!"

"How is the joke on me? I'm better than both of them combined!... wait make that the entire police department." Shawn said laying back in his seat victoriously.

Even though he lost, Gus was not going down alone. "I'm telling her you said that!" He blurted as he pulled into the police station.

Shawn's eyes widened as he jumped up out of his relaxed position. "NO! Please don't tell Jules on me!" But his words were in vain as Gus was already running into the department.

* * *

Juliet leaned back in her chair and sighed loudly, it had been a long day and she was ready to go home and recharge her batteries. At this point she was waiting for dumb and dumber to get here so she could share the lead they had and then finally go home and sleep. It was exactly 10:34 when she heard yelling and loud footsteps and started gathering her things. When she started walking down the hall she saw Gus sprinting in and heard Shawn yelling from behind.

"Jules!" Gus yelled like a kid running to his mom.

Juliet was almost run over by Gus trying to stop mid-sprint. "Woah! Gus, what is it?"

"It's about Shawn he-"

"NEEDS A RIDE HOME!" Shawn cut in, body slamming Gus. Not only was is not finish your sentence day, but apparently pain day too. "C'mon babe lets go home."

Juliet who wasn't even fazed by the odd encounter cut in. "Wait! Guys remember the news on the case?"

Shawn still looked antsy but Gus just sprung to his feet ready for the info, completely forgetting about the argument. "Yes! Lay it on us Juliet."

"So we got 4 total hits on black Cadillac Eldorado's so we looked into it and 3 of them are already impounded. Earliest being two weeks ago. And the 3rd just got repossessed an hour ago."

"Really…" Shawn and Gus said at the same time.

"Yep. Buzz just got off the phone with the impound lot and told them to hold it until we get there in the morning." Juliet said proudly.

"Well color me Impressed. See Gus, you're not better than that."

"Oh yeah which reminds me!"

"Bye Gus!" Shawn said wrapping an arm around Juliet's shoulder and hurrying her out.

"Ow, Shawn stop." Juliet said letting herself be pulled. With that they left the station.

Gus just stood there and looked at Buzz who was at his desk also packing up his things. "Night Buzz" Gus said nonchalantly."

"Bye Gus. You going home?"

"Man, as much as I love sleep… I need to go to the office and finish this case ASAP."

Buzz nodded and walked by him to the exit. "Good luck." He waved off.

Gus yawned. It was gonna be a long night.

* * *

Shawn woke up to some very heavy shaking and a very familiar voice. "Shawn. Wake up!" Juliet angrily whispered as she shook her husband hard.

Naturally, instead of obeying Shawn just muffled a yawn into his pillow and pulled Juliet down to his chest. "Mmm, Its to early Jules just come back to bed," He said tiredly.

"Shawn its already 8 and we have to be at the impound in an hour!" She said pulling herself out his grasp and out of bed. "Call Gus and tell him to meet us there."

"Mmphh… Fine," Shawn said groggily. He reached over to his nightstand grabbed his phone and tuned it on. "Woah, Jules" Shawn said in somewhat shock getting her attention. "I think Gus has been working on this case all night. I have like twenty texts."

"Well did he get anything?" Juliet said in a somewhat worried tone.

"I don't know, let me call him."

* * *

As the two detectives talked to the desk clerk about a certain black car, the two private investigators were in the back whisper arguing as usual. "Shawn for the fifth time I didn't find anything out! Im telling you all I did was run the crime over and over in my head… because I couldn't sleep." Gus said in harsh but low manor.

"Man, you know you were only replaying Rachel's reaction."

"It's semantics Shawn."

"it's not semantics."

"Alright its over on the south side of the lot," Juliet informed the two and started walking.

"Oooo! Shotgun!" Shawn called out practically right in Juliet's ear.

"…Ow" Juliet said blankly.

"Shut up Shawn you can't call shotgun, were not even gonna sit in the car!" Gus exclaimed.

"Sorry buddy but you can call shotgun anywhere except a crowded-"

"I know the rule Shawn! But you can't call it until you see the vehicle…" After a pause, Gus took off sprinting towards the south lot.

"Dammit! Jules gimmie your keys quick!" But the second he said the words he regretted them after seeing the look in her eyes. "Or, uh… I'll just run too" Shawn said hesitantly as he took off after Gus.

"Umm… Detective?" Buzz called to his partner and she turned to face him. "Since one of them is riding shotgun, can I drive? I don't like sitting in the back…"

Juliet did her absolute best to force a wide smile. " …Buzz… It's an Eldorado. There are no back seats."

"But I thought… you know since…" He said pointing in the direction of Shawn ad Gus.

"…Buzz, start running." Juliet ordered calmly. God, it's like she was a babysitter. Now she knew how Carlton felt.

Buzz took off as if he saw it coming, he needed to note not to get on his partner's bad side.

* * *

When Juliet arrived, it appeared as though Gus had won the race and was now gloating to a heavy breathing Shawn and surprisingly even Buzz. "Jules!" Shawn panted. "Do you have the keys?"

She playfully dangled them in the air before opening the driver's seat. Shawn came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder to look over. He squinted to get as much detail as he could, and what he saw was... Interesting to say the least. Just by looking at the driver's seat he could tell this guy was a slob, there were candy wrappers and clothes everywhere. Shawn focused up again and looked past the mess. He looked to his dash board and saw a picture of the man who presumably owned this car with his arm wrapped around the shoulder of a brunette. They both had gold wedding bands on, so that was obviously his wife. At the bottom of the picture there were small words written in sharpie: **TRUST NO ONE EXCEPT HER!**

"Alright, that's enough, let's see the trunk." Shawn said.

"What? Shawn, we've only looked at this for like ten seconds!" Juliet thought he was joking around.

"Right… Ten whole seconds."

Her features hardened softly… He was serious. "Well? What did you get?"

"Hold on, I need to see the back first."

She was happy to oblige as she clicked the button on the driver's door to unlock the whole car. Shawn opened up the trunk and saw small amounts of white powder pretty much fused into the fabric of the trunk. "Buzz come here a second. And put on some gloves."

Buzz put some on and then walked over to Shawn. "Wipe some of that up, I think it might be crack," Shawn said nonchalantly. While Buzz did that and Juliet looked more thoroughly upfront, and Shawn kept searching the trunk.

"The trunks clear. Other than what I've confirmed to be crack, and a bunch of empty cigarette boxes." Buzz said aloud to the group.

"So, what do we know about this guy other than the fact that he has no Idea how to take care of an awesome car," Gus joked.

"Well he's either a slob, or a nervous nelly. And both of those are likely to leave mistakes so… Un fortunately, we have to search deeper into the car." Shawn said sheepishly.

"Already done." Juliet said proudly pulling out a passport and an ID that matched. "It was hidden under the seat… Which was buried under clothes."

"That's ma lady." Shawn said getting a closer look at them. He looked at them for a good 5 seconds before handing them back. "I'm not sure if they're fake sweetheart. But go Run them in the computer anyway."

She just smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Let's go Buzz."

Once they left Gus looked at Shawn with confusion on where they were going next. "Tacos?" Shawn broke the silence.

Gus just smiled. "Bet." He swore his best friend could read his mind sometimes.

 **Phew… Ok I know its short but you try typing with a cast on your dominant hand, on top of the fact that you're already a slow typer. Anyways, I'm sorry. I decided to stop there because I didn't want to get this up too late. See ya next time! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Psych New Beginnings**

 **Well here we are back at it again! I'll do my best to keep this on time and a good length :)**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Psych I would be very happy.**

 **Closure part 2**

"Shawn just shut up, you know this is delicious."

"I know, I know… but this just feels… wrong." Shawn said taking another bite. "Eating tacos from Mauricio's main competitor just doesn't taste right."

"All I taste is the super-secret amazing taco sauce." Gus said with a mouthful, keeping his eyes on the road. "Why are we going back to the psych office anyway?"

"Because Gus! I need to hurry up and finish these tacos in the next ten minutes or Jules is gonna kill me."

"And why is that?"

"Man! I totally promised to go to lunch with her yesterday after I kept putting it off." Shawn said lowering his head.

Gus just laughed. "Ha! It's nice to see her ground you once in a while."

"Very funny, now will you take this extra taco!" Shawn said putting one of his tacos on his lap.

"Shawn! These are new slacks!"

"Just eat it! We don't have much time." Shawn said getting out of the car and walking into the psych office.

* * *

Gus walked in a few minutes later to dead silence. "Shawn! Your buying me new slacks! You hear me!"

"Not today he isn't."

Gus stopped dead in his tracks next to Shawn who already had his hands up from the armed assailant. "I'm gonna kill you Shawn, first case back and there's already a gun at my head! Now you owe me two pairs of slacks!"

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Will this be before or after you kill me ." Shawn said flatly.

Gus just gave him a death stare. "Will you two shut up!" The perp said scratching his forehead with the hand not holding the gun. "Now tell me… um, do you guys have access to my car!?"

All of the man's actions were caught by Shawn _, sweaty forehead, scratching and chewed up fingernails. This guy was on the edge, good. A nervous nelly was much easier for him to stall. Hopefully Jules could bail us out yet again._

"Its alright dude, calm down." Shawn said putting his hand to his temple. "I know you didn't want to do this, you were in way over your head."

The man went wide eyed. "Yes! Exactly! No one understands me except…"

"Except your wife." Shawn finished.

The man tensed up at Shawn's words. "Not! Another! WORD!"

 _Woah! Hit a nerve much?_ Shawn thought. _Time to push my luck… again._ "I know how you feel man, she was all you had." As soon as he said it the man's expression changed to sadness, Shawn looked deep into his eyes and tried to read it. _Well… I didn't get this far without taking some shots in the dark._ "She tried to get you to stop selling, didn't she? But of course, you told her one more. And everyone knows you get screwed right when you're about to retire." The man's face getting sadder and sadder gave Shawn confidence to continue. "You got set up, hung out to dry by the lowlifes who you were gonna sell to. And now the cops have your car, and it's only a matter of time before they find your coke stash." At this point the man was on the floor with tears in his eyes. But that quickly turned into anger as he Glared at the duo.

"Your gonna wish you never said that." He said standing up.

Gus flinched trying to avoid a confrontation and Shawn normally would have done the same but he knew he had this guy on the ropes. So he stood his ground. "So, what now?" Shawn said sternly. "You gonna kill me and my buddy here? For what? How about you put the gun down and end it right here? You've already killed a kid man! Just end it here so your wife doesn't have to visit a complete monster in prison." Shawn saw the indecisiveness in the man's face and decided to take it down a couple notches. "What's your name dude?"

"…Danny"

"Danny… c'mon, you're not a killer… you didn't mean to shoot that kid. You were just trying to get back to her. So end it right here, you haven't lost her yet…" Shawn finished grimly seeing the man shed a few more tears.

"I should have listened to her!" the man said dropping to his knees and bawling his eyes out, dropping the gun in the process. Gus quickly picked it up and gave it to Shawn. "Why didn't I listen to her!" Danny raged picking up a baseball on Shawn's desk and chunking it out the main window.

"Woah Danny calm down!" Gus said finally finding his courage.

"Shawn?"

"Jules! Just in the nick of time!" Shawn managed to joke.

She gave him an 'are you serious?' look and then moved towards Danny with her gun already drawn.

Once Danny noticed he put his hands up. "No need for any more violence detective, just arrest me so I can see my wife."

Once Juliet cuffed him she gave him over to Buzz and the backup she called for. Then ran up to Shawn and hugged him, hard.

"Ow Jules." Shawn said playfully wrapping his arms around her small frame. "When did you call that in?"

"When I got here and saw the window" She said muffled from his chest.

"Wow good instincts babe, did you even see the guy?"

She shook her head and Shawn started to feel his shirt getting wet. He gently lifted her chin. "I love you."

She smiled, "I love you t-" was all she could say because Gus was audibly broken from his frozen like state.

"whoa buddy breath!"

Gus's heavy breathing stopped as the events started to come back to him." I… uh, I need…"

"fresh air clearly" Juliet said wiping a tear from her cheek and helping Shawn lead Gus outside.

"Thanks a lot guys I think I- BLEEEAAUUH" Gus almost got a sentence out before vomiting all over the sidewalk.

"Ewww" Buzz and Danny said in unison.

"Shawn then noticed Buzz still putting Danny in a squad car. "Maybe we should have waited for them to leave before bringing him out for air."

"Mmm" Jules agreed, while still looking curiously at the vomit before narrowing her eyes. "Shawn?"

"What's up Sweetie?"

"Are those tacos I see in that vomit?"

"Don't be silly Jules… Those are just… Intestines."

That comment made Gus bend over and hurl once again.

"Dammit Shawn you said you wouldn't eat without me!"

"It was just a snack anyway, let's just go, I can eat a lot more with you." He started to walk off.

"Oh no! Spencer, you're not getting off that easy."

"Shawn giggled, your so cute when your mad at me." He said pulling her into his arms and kissing her. And then everything else vanished and she forgot that she was mad.

She pulled away with a smile on her face. "Next time you lie to me your sleeping on the couch." She said wrapping her arms around his neck before kissing him again, this time longer.

"Dually noted." Shawn said blankly, grabbing Juliet's hand and moving in the direction of her car. "See ya later buddy have fun a Rachel's." He said opening the driver's door for his wife.

When Gus heard what Shawn said he once again started panicking. He'd completely forgotten he needed to tell Rachel they caught the killer. Just thinking about telling her made his heart beat faster, if he had any more food in his belly he would definitely throw up again. "Right… How hard could it be."

* * *

This was it… the moment of truth. It was time to prove to himself that he wanted happiness. _No more backing down Burton Guster! If you want something go get it!_ Gus thought as he walked in circles in front of Rachel's house. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the door open and when he turned around, all the courage he had been building up just fell through.

"Gus? what are you doing? You've been wandering for almost ten minutes. Do you want to come in?" Her voice was pretty much monotone, drained of happiness.

"Yeah… sure." He started walking and then stopped at her porch. "We caught the killer!" He blurted, not able to stop the impulse in time. "…uh, I'm sorry let me start over-"

"Oh my, thank you!" She said catching him in a crushing hug. "Thank you so much Gus!" She sniffled and held back tears.

Gus smiled. "Let's go inside, I'll tell you the story, it's a funny one."

"Ok." She said with a half-smile. "But what were you saying about starting over?" She said curiously as she walked into the house.

And suddenly, after hearing that… Everything clicked and he knew exactly what he needed to say.

 **I know, I know I can't apologize enough but here it is… sadly it's a little short once again, but I'll start lengthening them out now that were out of them coming back and everything. Hope you enjoy :)**


End file.
